


Puppy Love

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora brings Riku to Traverse Town and introduces him to the Dalmatians. Riku makes a joke, which escalates into an unexpected role play game.Kink: Pet Play. Olfactophilia. Brat. No Penetration. Zoo Date.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 20





	Puppy Love

The gummiship landed in Traverse Town, a town that Riku hadn't been in years. Sora had woken him up in the middle of the night, urging him to throw on his clothes, because he was about to bring him on a surprise trip. Why? Riku had no idea, as Sora kept it to himself the entire journey. 

The brunette took Rikus hand and led him throughout the districts. Though Kingdom Hearts was closed and the worlds were whole again, the town was still very quiet. 

As they took their stroll, Rikus heart was fluttering, making him feel like he was walking on air. He was enjoying holding Soras hand. It made him so happy he forgave Sora for waking him up. 

Maybe Riku was projecting, but he suspected Sora may have felt the same. He thought this because Sora had set the pace and it was a very slow one. Riku also caught him gazing up at him at him every now then. When he was caught he would blush and look away. 

They walked past all the shops, debunking Rikus theory that Sora wanted to buy some limited edition something or other.

They finally arrived at a hotel. If Sora wanted them to spend the night together... Riku blushed at the phrasing on his thoughts. If Sora, his platonic friend, his best friend, wanted to... spend time together, he could have just slept over at his house. They didn't need to go to a hotel.

Riku figured therefore, that they must have been meeting someone who was happening to stay at this hotel. He was correct. Though when Sora led him down a corridor and opened a door, Riku was greeted with a group, no, a crowd, of polka dot puppies. Riku was almost deafened when they all started barking in excitement at their presence.

Sora led him inside and they sat among the dogs.

"Riku, meet 8-Ball, Ace, Alex, Angel, Anita, Apollo, Archie, Beckham, Bellatrix, Bingo, Bobby, Boris, Bruno, Buster, Charlie, Checkers, Chico, Cleo, Cowbell, Cruella, Daisy, Diana, Dolly, Domino, Dottie, Duchess, Eclipse, Elsa, Freckle, Giraffe, Gizmo, Goofy, Heto, Howard, Inky, Jagger, Jeeves, Jett, Jinx, Juno, Lennon, Lenny, Lightning, Lizzie, Lucky, Lucy..." Sora made a nervous look and coughed behind his hand as he said "Maleficent...". Then he switched back to his cheerful self and continued. "Marbles, Mickey, Minnie, Mono, Moon, Murphy, Orca, Oreo, Pablo, Panda, Penguin, Penny, Pepper, Pluto, Polka, Pongo, Puddles, Ringo, Rocky, Romeo, Rover, Roxie, Sabrina, Sammy, Scamp, Scar, Scout, Shadow, Skunk, Smoky, Sparky, Speckle, Spots, Star, Stitch, Sugar, Sullivan, Sylvester, Titan, Tucker, Tux, Twilight, Ursula, Valerie, Venus, Vinnie, Willow, Winston, Woody, Yin-Yang, Zebra, Zeus, Zorro and Buddy!"

Riku blinked at him. Then he looked at the puppies that were climbing all over him like it was something to do. "Nice to meet you... I thought dogs typically had seven puppies per litter. How many are here?"

"Ninety Nine! And Mommy and Daddy! They were scattered among the worlds when their home was consumed by darkness."

He nuzzled noses with one of the puppies. "I rescued and reunited them all, but they never went home after we fixed things. The Queen, Minnie Mouse, is in charge of bringing lost people back home. But millions of people are lost in random places and these little guys can't talk like Goofy can..." Sora held up a puppy, "...Even though this ones name is Goofy. Anyway, they couldn't tell people where they were from or who their owners are. So it took longer to work out where their home was and they have been living here in the meantime."

He cradled the puppy like it was a baby. "Jiminy Cricket told me they have finally worked out where these guys are supposed to go and they are gonna be transported tomorrow. I thought I would come say goodbye since we probably won't see them again. I thought I'd bring you along. They're cute, huh?"

"They are...", Riku admitted. 

"Do you like dogs?"

"You were my puppy once upon a time, so I guess they're okay."

Sora started. "Whaddya mean I was your puppy!?"

"You followed me around. I trained you. Sounds like a puppy to me."

"You trained me on how to fight! Not to roll over for a biscuit!"

"Do you want a biscuit?"

Sora paused. "Do... do you have one?"

Riku took a packet of cookies out of his pants. He offered Sora one, which Sora snatched. The brunette glared at him as he munched it. "This means nothing, by the way. I'm just hungry."

"You want another one? Catch." 

Riku chucked a cookie and a puppy jumped up and stole it. 

"Hey!", Sora yelled at it, whichever one it was, as it ran off. Sora cast Magnet. The little creature was yanked towards him by a magical force and Sora wrestled the cookie out of its mouth. "You can't even eat that! It's got chocolate!" With not a care in the world about how unhygienic it was, Sora ate the cookie.

"You're losing, Sora", Riku teased. "You've got a lot of competition here, you've gotta do better than that. Roll over."

Sora glared at first, but all the puppies within ear shot heeded his command and rolled over. Riku tickled one of their bellies. Sora, seeing Riku was uninterested in his pouting, decided to just go along with it. He rolled over and laid his head on Rikus lap. Riku looked at him in surprise, then broke into a smile. He lightly chuckled as he fed Sora a cookie. "Good boy", he praised. 

He offered another cookie, but jerked it out of reach when Sora tried to bite it. "Stay. Wait.", Riku ordered. He dangled the cookie above Soras face. Sora gazed at it desperately, but he stayed still. 

"Take it."

And with that, Sora almost bit Rikus fingers off as he snatched it out of his hand.

Sora was enjoying the game, but it had been a long journey to get there, and he was getting hangry. He snatched the packet out of Rikus hands, then dashed away with magically enhanced speed.

Riku caught up with him, and kicked the back of his knees. Sora landed with a painful thump and Riku took his snack back, completely unfazed. "Settle down. Sit."

Sora sulked. He sat crossed legged by Rikus feet.

"You be obedient, you get a treat." Riku said simply. "You act up, you get nothing."

Sora whined. 

"Beg" Riku said, as Sora was clearly about to do it anyway. The surrounding puppies ran to Riku and started begging. They whined and scratched at Rikus legs, though they didn't have anything they were actually begging for, they were just following the commands they'd heard. Sora looked distressed at the attention they were grabbing and got on his knees, grabbing Rikus pants too.

"Riku, pleeeeeeeease!", Sora pleaded, his voice joining the choir of whines. "I'm so hungry!"

"Down."

Sora let go of him and pouted.

"Stay."

Riku twisted the opening of the packet to seal it, and placed it on the ground.

"Take it."

Sora beamed and grabbed it when Riku interrupted with a "No, no, no... like a good boy."

Sora blinked at him. Then with a sigh, he put the packet back down. He took it in his mouth.

Riku lightly tugged at Soras crown pendant, using it as a lead. Sora swooned when he did so, though he didn't really know why. 

"Wait."

Sora whimpered a bit when Riku walked away from him. The older teen sat on the ground across the room.

"Come."

Sora beamed and crawled over to him.

"Drop it."

Sora put the packet in Rikus hand.

"Spin"

Sora spun. They smirked at eachother and Sora started barking theatrically.

Riku chuckled and fed him. "Good boy."

Sora moaned in satisfaction as he gulped down his snack. Then he suddenly jumped up onto all fours and got in Rikus face.

"S-Sora! Down! Down!"

Sora was looking at him, smiling. Riku could read his eyes. They were the eyes of someone doing the statistics, wondering if the shitty thing they were about to do was worth the inevitable consequences. Before Riku could talk him pout of it, Sora pounced on him. He started licking Rikus face. 

Sora playfully nibbled at his nose and cheeks, making growling noises. When Riku started scolding him again, it was just as Sora had returned to licking him. His tongue dipped in Rikus mouth. It was only for a second, but it had them both pause and go wide eyed in shock. Sora let go of him and climbed off his lap.

They looked at eachother, wondering who was going to address it first.

After a long silence, Sora accepted it would have to be him.

He slowly crawled forward, approaching Riku. He was tentative incase Riku backed away from him, but he didn't. 

Sora poked the tip of his tongue out, tipping Riku off about what he was about to do. Then he dragged his tongue slowly up Rikus face. Riku shivered as Soras tongue slid against his lips. 

The ice broken, Sora started licking his face again, at a quicker pace, like a dog drinking from a bowl. It turned into a game, as Riku tried to catch Soras tongue in his mouth again with every lick. Whenever he caught it, he would suck on it. He could feel the jealous puppies licking at his arms, wanting to play along, and he had to nudge them away.

"We should get some privacy away from the puppies. They are babies after all."

"Oh. Good point. Sorry puppies."

Riku un-buckled his belt. He strapped it around Soras throat. They left the dogs behind and headed to reception. 

As Riku booked a room, Sora blushed and avoided eye contact with the receptionist. He was walking upright, but the make shift lead was still very dehumanising. Riku walked him to their room.

The room had two separate, single beds. Traverse Town was an old fashioned type of Town, and back in the day even married couples were not expected to share a bed, let alone two young men.

Riku sat on the edge of a bed. Sora sat by him on the floor. He rested his chin on his lap.

After they were quiet for a while, Sora said "I kinda like this... putting the responsibility in someone elses hands... being able to do everything I'm told because the orders are so easy. Whatta way to live. Dogs have it made."

Riku gently shushed him and fed him a cookie. He rubbed the back of Soras neck while he ate. 

Riku stood and whistled for Sora as he headed to their bathroom. Sora crawled behind him, his leesh dragging across the floor. "Sit."

Riku ran a tap and cupped water in his palm. He offered it to Sora, who shyly drank it from his hand. Rikus hand tingled as Soras tongue flicked against it. He watered him a few more times until Sora finally sighed in satisfaction, drops of water dripping down his chin. Riku stroked them away with thumb.

Riku whistled and led Sora back to the bed. "We're gonna get ready for bed now".

Sora undressed Riku, starting with his heavy leather boots, and his jacket. He looked Riku in the eye as he slid off his pants. He took off Rikus shirt. He paused, gazing at his porcelain pale, sculpted muscles. Riku flicked him on the nose and he snapped out of it. Sora tentatively fiddled with the waist band of Rikus jockstrap. 

"You'll sleep on the end of the bed tonight." Riku stated. Sora nodded. Riku tethered him to the bed frame. Riku made to retire and turned around to climb onto the bed, granting Sora a look at his bottom. It was like the moon. Riku froze when he felt Sora take him by the hips.

Sora spread his pale cheeks apart and admired him. His sphincter was tight and framed with snow white hair. Sora sniffed it. He did it loudly, to make sure Riku could hear it.

Riku, though still in shock, regained his autonomy and spun around.

"You're so nuts, Sora."

Sora barked playfully at him, using the role play to avoid accountability and as an excuse to cross the line. "This is fun!"

It worked, as Riku went from being vaguely overwhelmed to lightly chuckling. "Alright, settle down... roll over boy."

Sora rolled over on the bed. Riku slid his hand up Soras shirt and rubbed his stomach. Sora beamed up at him. His smile honestly took Rikus breath away. His sparkling baby blues and his sun kissed skin were so innocent that it took Riku off guard when Sora pushed him down and pulled his jock strap off with his teeth. They played tug of war with it for a while before Riku said "Drop it."

But Sora refused, jumping off the bed and sitting proudly on the floor with his prize still hanging from his mouth. He looked up at his human expectantly. Riku sighed and concealed his crotch with a hand as he sat on the edge of the bed again. Sora sat between his legs. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. 

"This isn't what good boys do, Sora... what about a reward? You drop it, you get a treat..." and he rummaged through his pants to grab a cookie. Unfortunately, he discovered the packet was empty. "Ah crap..." he sighed again and looked at Sora. "What do you want as a treat? You want pets?"

Sora lowered his gaze and Riku followed his line of sight. They were looking at the hand that hid Rikus crotch. Riku hesitated at first, but he slowly removed his hand. It revealed his genitalia, which was pink and pretty. Soras pupils dilated and as his jaw dropped, the jock strap fell to the floor. 

Sora looked up at him and they made eye contact. They were both blushing intensely.

"Good boy... you wanna do some tricks?"

Sora nodded.

"Do a trick."

Sora watched him cautiously as he approached, wary of rejection. Riku responded by firmly holding the back of his neck. Soras long, pretty lashes fluttered as he inhaled his scent. He felt Riku put on pressure to pull him closer. Sora gave in nuzzled his face in Rikus crotch, inhaling deeply. He swooned at the scratchy texture of Rikus pubic hair against his cheek, at the weight of Rikus cock resting on his face, at the ball sack so engorged by rising arousal that it was pillowy. 

They both shuddered when Sora tentatively licked at his ball sack. Riku bit back a moan.

Sora started licking Rikus penis and balls hungrily. Rikus cock slowly got harder and straighter. Riku started panting. 

He let Sora climbed onto him and Sora started humping his leg as they kissed. He undid Soras belt because it was digging into his thigh, then shoved his hand down his pants and massaged Soras sphincter with two fingers. He used his other hand to jerk himself off. They played their game of catching Soras tongue again. When he tugged at the edges of his rim to spread them, Sora gave the most beautiful whine Riku had ever heard. He did it over and over, and Soras voice drove him over the edge. He grunted and came all over his torso.

He continued to massage Soras hole, who writhed in ecstasy. Sora licked some cum off his six pack and when he did, Riku watched as Soras eyes glazed over, in so much pleasure he lost his sight for a second. He stared into space. The cum dripped off his dangling tongue as he panted. Riku felt his sphincter spasming. He pet Soras head and Soras eyes crossed. A dark patch appeared at the front of his pants. 

After a moment, Sora looked at Riku with a dazed expression. He made the occasional whimper of lingering pleasure as Riku continued to massage and pet him throughout his afterglow. 

"Whose a good boy?", Riku gently asked.

"...me?", Sora asked hopefully.

"Yes, you are", Riku confirmed. 

Sora swooned and showed his appreciation by licking the seed from Rikus chest.

"You're also a dirty boy." 

Sora whined when Riku stopped massaging him. "Down", Riku said.

Sora sulked as he climbed off the bed. Riku untethered him from the bed. "We're gonna give you a bath, alright boy?"

Instead of using the belt, Riku shoved his hand back down Soras pants and grabbed him by his semi flaccid cock. Riku whistled and tugged on it. "Up. Walkies. Come on."

And with that, he led Sora to the bathroom. 

The End


End file.
